


Benny/Usnavi tumblr ficlets

by WrongRemedy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This is where I'll be collecting Benny/Usnavi ficlets I write in response to prompts on tumblr. Most of these will be nsfw/explicit.





	1. Sunday morning sex

Usnavi wakes up still naked, the all-over heat and morning erection pressed up behind him indicating that Benny is also still naked. He’s a little disoriented, in that way that a lingering buzz that hasn’t quite turned into a hangover will inevitably feel when mixed with a dose of morning sunlight, and he has to just sort of blink and breathe for a minute in order to figure out if he’s feeling up to wiggling back against Benny or not. He decides that he is, and all it takes is one arch of his back, one roll of his hips that causes Benny’s dick to slip against his ass, to get Benny awake and moaning breathily in his ear while he splays a hand over Usnavi’s hip and uses his grip to encourage Usnavi to keep rubbing against him. 

“Good morning to me,” Benny murmurs, voice rumbling as he presses a kiss to the back of Usnavi’s neck. “Guess you’re not feeling too bad after last night, huh, baby boy?” 

“No, Sir,” Usnavi mumbles, shaking his head and watching intently when Benny leans over him to grab the lube out of the bedside table. “You?”

“I’m good,” Benny says, popping the cap on the lube and encouraging Usnavi with his hand to open his legs a little without moving from his side.

“You sure?” Usnavi asks, teasing, trying to keep his composure while Benny slips a slicked up hand between Usnavi’s thighs and gets them wet. “You drank a lot more than me if I’m remembering right.”

Benny chuckles and Usnavi feels his hand moving as he slicks up his own cock. Benny tosses the lube bottle onto the floor by the bed and rubs the head of his dick against the back of Usnavi’s thighs, teasing.

“I’m also a lot bigger than you, baby boy,” Benny laughs. “Got a higher tolerance.”

“Damn right you’re bigger,” Usnavi mumbles, eyes closing again as he squeezes his thighs tight together and feels Benny slide his dick in between them. Benny laughs again and kisses his shoulder, then starts thrusting at a steady, measured pace. 

Usnavi floats in it, breathes deeply and keeps his eyes closed, doesn’t have to move or concentrate on anything besides keeping his thighs clamped down around Benny. The light in the room is soft and bright, Benny’s movements are unhurried and they have nowhere to be today. Usnavi feels good, and he wishes every morning could be like this. 

“I’m close, Navi,” Benny says after a while, the hand on Usnavi’s hip trailing down a little, heading for his dick. “You need help, baby?” 

Usnavi thinks on it for a long second, brain sluggish and content, and shakes his head. “Nah, just…angle up,” he says, adjusting his position slightly to re-align them a little so that Benny’s dick is higher up in the cradle of Usnavi’s thighs, dragging against the underside of Usnavi’s balls and shaft. “Fuck,” Usnavi breathes, punctuating it with a punched out little moan. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Benny speeds up a little at that. “You’re good,” he says, panting a little against the back of Usnavi’s head. “All soft and warm, just laying here and being a good boy and letting me use you like this first thing in the morning. Love you so much, baby boy.”

Usnavi moans and that’s it, he’s gone, gasping out a “love you too, Sir, ah, Benny” as he comes. His release causes him to tense up, thighs tightening even more, and Benny follows him almost immediately, making a complete mess of Usnavi’s legs. Usnavi knows that’s going to feel gross as hell in a few minutes, but for right now it just feels warm and dirty in all the right ways, and he’s going to lay there and just drift for a little bit longer. 

It’s Sunday morning, after all. They’ve got time for showers later.


	2. Fire escape smut

Usnavi still kind of can’t believe this is happening to him. They’re outside, on the fire escape where anyone could see them, and Benny’s got a hand down the back of Usnavi’s jeans and two fingers in his ass and Usnavi is dying. 

This had all started because of what Usnavi had assumed was just run-of-the-mill dirty talk, the two of them making out on the couch with Benny muttering some shit about how Usnavi was such a greedy little boy, how he wanted it from Benny no matter where they were and he’d take it anywhere that Benny told him to. Usnavi had agreed, because Benny wasn’t wrong at all, really. There probably isn’t a place in all of Washington Heights where Usnavi hasn’t thought about fucking Benny at least once, and he’d basically said as much, as eloquently as he could when Benny was teasing him like that. Then Benny had gotten a wicked look in his eyes and pulled Usnavi up from the couch, said “let’s test that, baby boy” and led him out onto the fire escape. Usnavi had put up a bit of a protest, pointing out that they could be overheard or even seen by any number of people they knew. Benny had responded with a smirk and an “I guess you better try to be real quiet, then, and count yourself lucky that it’s dark,” and shoved two fingers into Usnavi’s mouth and told him to get them nice and wet. 

Which is how they ended up here, with Benny pressed up close behind him and fingering him open, occasionally pulling his fingers out to spit on them again since nothing makes as good a lube as, yknow, actual lube, and Benny hadn’t bothered to grab that before they came outside. It should be disgusting, Usnavi thinks, Benny spitting on his fingers just to shove them back in Usnavi’s ass, out here in the open air, but for some reason it’s not. It’s really, really not, and Usnavi’s starting to realize he’s probably going to come just from this. 

Just when he’s starting to get close enough to stutter out the beginning of a warning, or maybe a plea for permission, they hear a sudden burst of several voices from very nearby. Usnavi’s head turns so quickly he almost gets whiplash, and he sees a group of people coming around the side of the building. The people are around their age, and if Usnavi’s hearing and the general features he can make out by the streetlights are serving him right, they’re people who frequent the bodega but who he couldn’t in any universe refer to as friends of his. These are people who’d know his face if they saw it - who would come into his store to buy their soda and snacks in a few days and realize the guy behind the counter is the guy they saw getting finger banged on a fire escape the other night. Usnavi panics.

“Benny,” he hisses under his breath. “You have to stop, those are customers.”

“They can’t see you right, baby, we’re too high up,” Benny says, voice reassuring even as his fingers keep moving. “And even if they could, I’m up too close behind you. They won’t know what I’m doing.” 

Benny leans in and grazes his lips against Usnavi’s ear, making him shiver even as the people below keep talking, seemingly not paying any attention to them at all. “They won’t know what a pretty little slut you are,” Benny whispers. “Won’t know you’re up here taking my fingers in your sweet ass just because I told you to, just because you’re that down for me.” 

Benny shuffles them a little, into a corner of the fire escape where the light from their apartment doesn’t reach, where it’s even darker than before. Usnavi makes a questioning noise that cuts off into a gasp when Benny sticks his free hand down the front of Usnavi’s pants and strokes over his dick. 

“None of those people down there are ever gonna know you came for me right near them,” Benny says, both hands moving as he bites down on Usnavi’s neck. Usnavi shudders, tips his head back against Benny’s shoulder and comes. Below him, the people finally decide to keep on wandering - their voices fading away into the street. Behind him, Benny chuckles “good boy”, and Usnavi decides the embarrassment and anxiety were well worth it for that.


	3. Grinding in the club

Usnavi is almost 100% certain they’re both too old for this.

Surely this is the kind of thing that kids like Pete and Sonny should be doing rather than them; going out to a club, drinking a little and dancing a lot or vice versa, not to mention basically dry humping your boyfriend on the dance floor with no regard for who might be watching. And yet here they are, out on a weekend and possibly making a spectacle of themselves, though by the way everyone around them is doing the same thing as them, maybe it’s more that they’re just doing their part to fit in.

Either way, Usnavi’s having a great time, and the reasons for that are totally linked to the fact that Benny’s pressed up behind him, rolling his hips smoothly to the music and not even trying to be subtle about his arousal. His hands are somewhere around Usnavi’s sides and hips, slid up under his shirt to rest on his skin, palms wide and insistent, grip firm as he guides Usnavi’s movements too. Benny’s keeping them in sync, which Usnavi’s grateful for both because he knows from experience he looks like an idiot when he tries to dance on his own, and because it means that there isn’t a second where he doesn’t feel Benny’s body behind him in excruciatingly sexy detail.

Usnavi couldn’t even begin to hazard a guess as to how long they’ve been dancing. His head is fogged with arousal, the urge to let his hands drift down to the front of his jeans and give himself even just one little squeeze is becoming nearly overwhelming. And of course that’s when Benny starts talking.

“When I get you back home, you know what I wanna do, baby boy?” Benny asks, voice low and right in Usnavi’s ear.

“No Sir,” Usnavi says, shaking his head and biting his lip, looking back at Benny over his shoulder. “Tell me?” he asks, and Benny smirks.

“I wanna have you ride me,” Benny says, changing up the rhythm of their movements a little with the statement, making Usnavi gasp and groan. Benny mouths down over Usnavi’s neck and shoulder, still grinding into him. “Wanna lay down and have you climb on top, Navi,” he continues. “Reverse, so I can watch your ass while you work yourself on me, just like I have you doin’ right now.”

By the time he’s done talking, their rhythm has become a lot less like dancing and a lot more like thrusting. Usnavi has just enough presence of mind - or maybe just enough desperation to move on to the next stage of the evening - to break them apart and start pulling Benny towards the door.

Even if they could make it back to their apartment in two seconds flat, it still wouldn’t feel fast enough.


	4. Friends with benefits + pining

It had been easier than Benny would have thought for him and Usnavi to fall into a friends with benefits dynamic. Nina and Vanessa had both moved out of the barrio and neither of their relationships had survived long after that, so Benny and Usnavi had both found themselves single and bored for the first time in a while. Casually fucking a few times a week to take the edge off had turned out to be a better solution than they ever could have thought, at least for a while.

But now, a few months into their arrangement, Benny is realizing it’s starting to get increasingly more difficult for him to let Usnavi leave or for him to leave Usnavi when they’re done banging. It’s getting more difficult for him to not slip up and accidentally call Usnavi by pet names either in or out of the bedroom. It’s getting more difficult for Benny to deny that he’s falling for his best friend, a guy who’s only having sex with him as a way to stave off boredom after a breakup. He tries to push it aside and continue on the way they started, but it’s hard now that he knows how he’s really feeling.

After a few more weeks it’s just gotten more painful to keep up the “casual” act and Benny realizes he’s going to have to put an end to the arrangement. The next time Usnavi comes over looking to get laid, Benny asks him if they can talk instead.

“Is something wrong?” Usnavi asks, and the concern in his voice reminds Benny that Usnavi is his best friend first and foremost. He’ll probably take this fine and they can go back to just being friends, no issue. It doesn’t really make Benny any less nervous and he takes a deep breath before he answers.

“I don’t think I can have sex with you anymore,” he blurts out, and winces when it makes Usnavi look like he’s been slapped. “I just - obviously you’re hot as hell and you’ll always be my best friend but I just can’t keep doing this friends with benefits thing when I want…” Benny trails off, realizing he almost got caught up and gave his feelings away.

“When you want what?” Usnavi asks quietly.

“More,” Benny says, not sure if he’s hoping Usnavi will understand that he means with him or think that he’s speaking in general. “A relationship. A real one where nobody has to go home rather than spending the night and I can kiss the person I’m with in public because everybody knows we’re together.”

Usnavi’s face is totally unreadable for a few long seconds, and then he nods. “Cool,” he says, not at all sounding like he means that. And then he starts crying.

Benny kind of flails for a second, not expecting that at all, and Usnavi waves him off when Benny tries to lay a hand on his arm and ask what’s wrong.

“I’m fine,” Usnavi insists, even though he clearly isn’t. “I really don’t want you to feel bad about this. I’m not trying to be an asshole, here.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Benny says, and Usnavi waves another hand to shut him up.

“I knew this would happen eventually but I tried to pretend it wouldn’t,” Usnavi says, a few tears still escaping down his face. Benny aches to reach out and wipe those away, but he doesn’t. He lost that opportunity when he decided to call it off instead of being honest. 

“I don’t know, I’m an idiot, I guess,” Usnavi continues. “I guess I just thought maybe this could evolve into something more, not that I’d end up crying on your couch just because you’d rather go back to the way things were. But that’s on me, I should have been better about reminding myself that this is how it would go.”

Benny can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You hoped…we’d stay together? Get together for real?” he asks.

“Stupid idea,” Usnavi says. “We’ve had the friends and friends with benefits things. I can step out of the way so you can have the relationship thing with someone else.”

“But I don’t want it with someone else!” Benny exclaims, joy and disbelief bubbling up inside him. “I was only trying to call it off with you because I thought you wouldn’t want more.”

“What?” Usnavi asks. “Are you crazy? Who wouldn’t want to date you?!”

“Who wouldn’t want to date you?!” Benny returns, and then they’re both laughing.

“We’re morons, aren’t we?” Usnavi asks, moving to Benny’s side of the couch to sit on his lap.

“Pretty much,” Benny confirms happily, and kisses him.


	5. Fingering (hand kink)

Usnavi’s preoccupation with Benny’s hands is something that both of them are very aware of and aren’t shy at all about exploiting any chance they get. Sometimes Benny really really plays into it even more than usual, though, and sets up sort of elaborate scenes that are very focused on his hands, just because he knows how much Usnavi loves them and how he can be taken apart by them.

For one of those scenes he waits until after dinner in the early evening. He tells Usnavi to go shower and not to bother putting any clothes back on once he’s nice and clean. Usnavi follows directions, and when he comes back to the living room, Benny is on the couch with one of Usnavi’s favorite movies queued up on Netflix and the lube from their bedroom sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

Benny arranges Usnavi so he’s bent over the coffee table, bare chest pressed into the top of it, facing the TV while his ass is pointed towards Benny, who stays sitting on the couch. Benny starts playing the movie and uncaps the lube as the opening credits start up. He's running his fingertip teasingly around the rim of Usnavi’s hole by the time the credits are through and the first scene starts and Usnavi knows he's really in for it tonight.

Benny fingers him so ridiculously slowly, one finger first and for so long that Usnavi is ready to promise him anything at all just to get _more_. Benny gives him a second finger after what feels like an eternity, only speaks when he needs to remind Usnavi to pick his head up and pay attention to the movie, saying things like "I thought this was your favorite, baby boy, don’t you want to watch it?”, and occasionally when he can’t help but comment on how pretty Usnavi looks opening up for his fingers like this. 

Benny gives him a third finger eventually, shushes him when it makes him whine so loud Benny can’t even hear the characters onscreen for a second. Benny has to use his other hand to spank Usnavi’s ass in warning when the end credits finally start to roll and Usnavi starts to wiggle his hips impatiently, fucking back onto Benny’s fingers a little. 

Benny lets the movie end and the screen sit there untouched while he asks “you love my fingers, don’t you, Navi? Loved having them in you for so long?” 

Usnavi can’t even talk, just nods his head and clenches around Benny’s fingers inside him until Benny has gotten his fill of teasing. Benny doesn’t even get Usnavi off afterwards, just pulls his fingers out and has Usnavi turn around and kneel in front of him, takes his own cock out of his pants and lets Usnavi swallow him down until he gags himself on it as a thank you for Benny letting him have his fingers for so long.


	6. Benny's frottage kink discovery

Benny hadn’t intended for them to end up here. 

Or, well, okay. He’d intended for them to end up back at his apartment, yes. But he’d envisioned ushering Usnavi into his bedroom, getting them both naked and maybe taking the edge off, getting both of them a little more patient, a little more pliant, so that he could go another round and take his time really working Usnavi over. The point is, he’d had plans, and none of those plans had included barely making it through the door before pinning Usnavi to the wall by the door and keeping him there while he writhes and whines. And yet here they are. 

Usnavi feels so small like this, trapped between Benny and the wall, flushed face cast in near darkness because of the way Benny’s shadow falls when he towers over him. Usnavi’s hips are slim under Benny’s broad palms, his neck delicate under Benny’s insistent mouth. Benny wants to devour him, and the amazing thing about it is that it really seems like Usnavi would let him. Benny doesn’t understand how he got so lucky. 

Caught up in pressing closer and kissing him breathless, it takes Benny a few minutes to register Usnavi’s hips canting out away from the wall; needy, seemingly unconscious little movements like he’s searching for friction against whatever part of Benny he can reach. It’s incredibly hot, and Benny wants more of it. Out loud, he doesn’t even say anything about it. He just reaches down to grab Usnavi’s ass and hoist him up the wall a little, gets him situated so he’s being held up mostly by Benny’s leg between his, with Benny’s hands on the small of his back providing extra support. Usnavi whines louder than ever and buries his face in Benny’s neck, hips stilling as he pants heavily against Benny’s collarbone. Benny’s erection is feeling pretty insistent at this point, and he knows Usnavi can feel it pressed up against him the same way Benny can feel Usnavi’s, but he doesn’t push, doesn’t draw attention to it. He lets Usnavi breathe and settle, tries to wait it out and see if Usnavi’s going to pick those little thrusts back up now that there’s more direct pressure for him to work with. He doesn’t; just clings to Benny instead, and Benny decides to move them along himself. 

Slowly, slowly, Benny drags his hands from their place at Usnavi’s back, brings them forward a little to settle on Usnavi’s hips again. Slips under the fabrics of Usnavi’s shirt and jeans, finding soft skin he can press his fingertips into. Feels Usnavi exhale shakily at the contact. And then Benny starts to move him. 

Benny uses his grip on Usnavi’s hips to start rocking him, pushing and pulling, slow but solid, grinding Usnavi against him so that he’s riding Benny’s thigh without having to move himself. Usnavi chokes out the beginning of a moan; cuts himself off only to end up letting several more slip almost immediately. Benny shifts his own hips sporadically, hitching forward sometimes to get his own friction against Usnavi’s body when he just can’t help it. His own dick is obviously plenty interested in the situation, but if he’s being honest with himself, the hottest part of all of this is the way Usnavi’s reacting. Benny’s honestly surprised how much it’s effecting him just to hear Usnavi’s sobbing little sounds and know that Benny’s own hands are in control of the way Usnavi’s getting off. 

“Can you come like this?” he whispers, nipping at Usnavi’s ear, hands still guiding Usnavi’s movements. 

“Fuck….yes,” Usnavi gasps, and does it, comes in his pants right there and goes boneless. Benny holds him tighter, suddenly desperate, searching out his own pleasure almost aggressively now that Usnavi’s through. Usnavi stays limp, lets Benny just grind against him how he wants, mutters “come on, do it, yes, Benny, mmm,” and Benny breaks, follows Usnavi over the edge with a growl before slowly lowering Usnavi back to the ground and kissing him against the wall one last time. 

“Well, that was hot,” Usnavi laughs, and Benny chuckles as he agrees.

“Hot enough to do it again sometime?” Benny asks, feeling his face heat even as he asks. He’d surprised himself with how hot he found that, and he’s already starting to think it’s going to be a major thing for him in the future if Usnavi’s into it too. 

“Definitely,” Usnavi says, and Benny sighs in relief.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
